Life Gets Better After High School, Doesn't It?
by Emmac177
Summary: After being forced by her father to attend Barden University, Beca meets two very special people on a plane. Beca's life is a constant roller coaster, an emotional whirlwind if you will. Triple Treble. Trigger Warning. R&R please, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fanfictioners. I'm in the process of writing various stories and I had to take a break, so I thought hey I might give this a shot.  
As a proud Tasmanian, I love when people write for Amy about Tasmania. I find it hilarious.  
I say fringe in this story and for those that are unaware a fringe is bangs. I tried to switch up my terminology and failed so I have to keep going as is, so… sorry about that. I hope you enjoy what you're about to read, thanks for your time  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters besides the ones from my imagination. If I did own Pitch Perfect I would turn it into a Bechloe or Triple Treble story, but sadly I don't.  
I'll just get started now…**

"_Let go of me!" I screamed as hands ripped the clothes from my body, leaving bloody scratches in their wake.  
"Come on Beca, don't fight it. This is how you get in with the popular crowd. Don't you want that?" The owner of one the various pairs of hands taunted. I fought tirelessly against the onslaught of groping, squeezing and beating but to no avail. My legs flew in every direction as my hands clawed at anything that came close.  
"Fucking hell Bitch! Stop fighting! You're getting your dyke disease all over my new shoes!" Another voice yelled before sending a hard blow to the back of my head, I groaned as my eyes became unfocused. In that brief moment of pain and shock my body had stilled giving the men enough time to grab each of limbs and tie them down.  
"Please! Please, don't do this!" I begged, fresh tears streaming down my face. Moments later another blow came sailing towards me, hitting me on the side of my face; I shook violently from the impact. The men around me laughed before landing blow upon blow all over my body. I screamed and yelled until I no longer could.  
"Are you ready, you stupid dyke? We'll show you what it's like to be with real men, we'll show you what is right." The obvious leader of the group said before walking in between my legs, I felt something painfully hard and large push against my entrance.  
"No, please- "_

My body jerked awake from the memory that plagued my mind every night. I pushed myself out of bed, taking a look at my alarm clock. 5:30am. My eyes widened as I remembered what time my flight was leaving and I hadn't even started packing yet. Running through my soon to be old apartment, I skidded into the bathroom and jumped in the shower; taking my tooth brush and tooth paste with me. The searing water cascaded down my toned, pale body as I started brushing my teeth vigorously. I washed quickly and was out of the shower in three minutes. '_When I get to the University, I'll clean myself up.' _I thought hurriedly as I brushed my hair and put it in a side braid, my longer side fringe stayed out reaching the bottom of my ear lobe. Chucking a towel around my naked form I ran back into my room and grabbed the first things I could find. My underwear – obviously - black skinny jeans, a blue and white baseball sleeved shirt and black converse. I dragged my bags out from underneath my bed and threw all my clothes, books, personal belongings and such in haphazardly; promising myself that I would clean it all up when I got to school.

I took my time packing away my DJ equipment, no amount of money or time could cause me to rush this I knew this equipment was expensive and very fragile; I ALWAYS looked after it. Once I had finished I walked back into the bathroom and checked myself over in the mirror, I applied a heavy amount of waterproof eyeliner on my eyes and small amounts of foundation everywhere else on my face before l left packing my make-up bag into my duffel bag as I finished up.

When the time came, I lugged my bags out to the front of my old apartment and handed my keys over to the landlord.  
"Will you be safe Mitchell?" The man asked gruffly.  
"Of course General, I'll call if I have any problems." I responded throwing myself into the arms of the older man.  
"I'll make sure you do and if that father of yours gives you any trouble let me know, I have some friends up at Barden who can help." The old veteran whispered into my ear.

General David Evans, served in Vietnam. He is a decorated war hero who dedicated his life after the army to helping children in bad areas find their feet and their voice. He had worked with me for thirteen years and we had become a family not by blood but by choice.

As the booked Taxi driver pulled up beside us, I reluctantly released the older man.  
"I'll miss you General." I whispered, tears blinding me. I grabbed both of my bags and handed them to the taxi driver who stowed them in the boot.  
"I'll miss you too Becs." The General responded as he kissed my forehead before turning to the driver. He pulled a large wad of cash out of his pocket and handed the necessary money to the driver before giving the rest of it to me.  
I gave him a sad smile as I pushed my duffel bag into the back with me and waved good bye to the man who saved my life countless times and who was more of a father to me than my biological one. The taxi driver pulled away from the curb and drove me to J.F.K airport.

_"Flight JQ4533 to Atlanta is now boarding, all passengers on this flight please make your way to gate 6."_ I sprinted through the airport losing my way twice before finding gate 6. I was early arriving at the airport and had had 2 hours to spare before my plane left, but there was a massive hold up at the registry desk, some idiot had been trying to smuggle a knife and once that had been resolved Security insisted on going through everyone's luggage just in case. Considering I was like sixteenth in line and there were at least nine families in front of me it took a while.

At the gate I was met by an older lady – probably in her sixties - with long blonde turning grey hair who smiled warmly at me.  
"Ticket please?" The lady asked. I smiled at the lady as I fished the ticket out of my duffel bag. I was waved through moments later.

I moved to my seat on the aisle next to a tanned blonde with green eyes, a redhead with startling blue eyes sat next to her smiling at me. They were both beautiful and it took me a minute to realise they had been talking to me.  
"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that." I stumbled over my words before literally stumbling over my duffel bag as I went to sit down. Shooting apologetic looks at the people around me I gained my feet swiftly and stowed my bag in the overhead luggage compartment.  
"Excuse me Miss, could you please take your seat, we'll be departing shortly." An overly enthusiastic flight attendant squeaked.  
"S-sorry." I stuttered before sitting down. My cheeks were rosy red as I clipped my seat belt up. I felt a brief tap on my shoulder and turned in my seat to see the redhead and the blonde smiling at me.  
"I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe." The blonde greeted gesturing to herself and her friend before holding her hand out. I shook it firmly and gasped as I felt a spark travel upwards from my hand. Aubrey looked about as surprised as I did before letting go. The redhead beside her thrust her hand forward smiling, I smiled back before clasping her hand in my own and again there was that spark. I'm sure Chloe felt it just as much as I did from the barely audible intake of breath that came from her direction.  
"I-I'm Beca." I responded, yet again stuttering out my words. Catching both girls attention and once again they smiled at me.

_"Good Morning everyone, my name is Nathan and I'll be your Pilot this lovely morning. It is currently 9:30 in the morning and we will be arriving in Atlanta at 11:40. I hope you have a wonderful trip and if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask our lovely flight attendants. "_

Take off followed minutes later and I gripped my arm rest viciously, my knuckles turning white.  
"Not good with planes?" Aubrey asked from beside me.  
"I'm good with planes, I'm just not good with crashing in them." I responded. I heard her and Chloe chuckle beside me and the sound helped soothe me. I relaxed my grip on the arm rest and slumped in my seat.  
"Beca?" Chloe's voice ringed out to me. I turned to look at them.  
"Yes?" I asked, smiling.  
"This may come off as a little forward, but what do you plan on doing once you get to Atlanta?"  
"Well, I just finished High School. So, I'm heading off to Barden University. My dad's a teacher there and he wanted me to get a College education so here I am."  
"Wait, you weren't going to go College?" Aubrey asked shocked.  
"I had every intention of going to college, just not anywhere near him." I replied, shocked that I had said so much to two people I didn't really know.  
"Well there is one highlight about going to Barden University." Chloe smiled.  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
"We go there." Aubrey smiled.  
"You're right, that is a big plus." I said, smile set in place.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

So I had a pretty positive response to my first chapter which is great

To be honest, I have no idea what I'm writing half the time so I apologise for that in advance. I start College in a little over a week and I'm a little nervous but pretty darn excited as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, the only thing I claim responsibility for are the characters that I create and the storyline I conjure up.

An hour into the flight my seat jolted forward unexpectedly causing me to yelp loudly. Aubrey and Chloe both gave me a sidelong glance with smirks in place, I gave them an awkward grin before I felt it again. I turned fully around in my seat to look at the passenger behind me, a boy no older than seven smiled back at me smugly.

"Hey kid, can you do me a favour?" I asked in the friendliest tone I could muster.

"What?" He replied rudely.

"Can you not kick the back of my chair?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." He replied innocently. I smiled at him before turning back around and sitting in my seat. Not even a minute later my seat jolted forward again. I let out a long sigh as I leant forward, cradling my head in my hands; I'm so unbelievably tired right now. Before I could move to tell the kid again, I heard two voices doing it for me.

"Hey little boy, stop kicking her seat." Aubrey demanded only to be answered by an eye-roll from the seven year old.

"Make me." He replied smirking. Before Aubrey and the kid went at it Chloe stepped in.

"Kid, I'll give you twenty bucks if you stop kicking her seat but you can't have it until the plane lands. Deal?" She asked smiling.

"Sounds good." Replied the obnoxious brat but to my relief the kicking stopped. I turned back around and faced the two.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get involved." I whispered.

"It's not a problem Becs, it's always fun to see Bree here get all riled up anyways, right Babe?" Chloe smirked before placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Whatever you say Beale." Aubrey muttered.

"Are you guys, you know-" I started only to be cut off.

"A couple? Yes." Chloe smiled threading her fingers with Aubrey's.

"Well, that's cool. Power to the people who have freedom in their focus and all that jazz." I mused, smiling at the two of them. They both grinned back at me.

"So, uhm what does Barden University offer outside of academics?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, we have a quidditch team, internships, a male swimming team, a female swimming team, acapella groups, a boys basketball team, a girls basketball team – which Aubrey and I are founding members of – and there is a deaf jews club." Chloe replied smiling.

"Do you play basketball Beca?" Aubery interjected.

"I uh I used to, but didn't every child? I wasn't very good and would probably be pretty crappy at it now." I replied sheepishly.

"Can you jump?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, but -"

"Can you run?" Aubrey cut in.

"Yeah, but – "

Can you catch a ball?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then you're already over qualified." Aubrey smiled at me.

"But I'm like five foot nothing." I quipped.

"Some of the greatest basketball players ever were shorter than the average player." Chloe returned.

"Just give it some thought, please?" Aubrey cut in before I could respond.

"Oh okay, I guess that'll be fine." I smiled back at her before I briefly excused myself to the bathroom.

'Oh shit! What am I doing? I don't really want to play basketball again, do I? And wow, they're going out I mean it makes sense just look at them! Why does it matter to me? I barely know them.' I thought to myself moving over to the sink and resting my head against the mirror above it. 'Deep breaths Becs.' I thought to myself as the plane constantly hit turbulence. Shoving my large earphones over my ears I pushed play on one of my favourite tracks, making my way out of the bathroom I put the song on replay. Singing and rapping the song softly on the way to my seat.

'I can see history; I can see the past lessons. It's your right never be afraid to ask questions. How can every religion claim to be the only one, how can they preach love yet fight each other holding guns?

I think the golden sun might be able to shed some light, I'd rather push peace and knowledge to defend our rights.'

As I listened to the song another two times, rapping and singing every word each time. I felt myself calm down significantly before pushing my headphones down around my neck. I turned cautiously in my seat due to two pairs of eyes staring into the side of my head.

"Beca." Aubrey breathed.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You can sing!" Chloe squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, everybody can sing." I replied obliviously.

"I mean you're good at it!" Chloe smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not very experienced." I said shyly, ducking my head.

"Beca, Chloe wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it and I for one agree with her. What song was that you were singing?" Aubrey smiled soothingly at me.

"Uh, Addicted by Bliss n Eso. They're this Australian rap group. They're pretty amazing." I stammered.

"Alright, new subject – " I exhaled before continuing . " – What are you guys studying this year?"

" I'm taking physical science, pre-law, philosophy and French." Aubrey replied brightly.

"And I'm taking pre-med, physical science, physical education and Spanish. What about you Beca?" Chloe smiled.

"Audio Design, English writing, Modern World History and Italian. I wasn't too keen when I found out we HAD to learn a language by the end of the year." I grumbled.

"It's something about being multi-cultural and communicating wherever you go, but I personally think it's due to Barden not having as many options for students." Chloe shrugged.

"How much do you know about Barden, Beca?" Aubrey asked lightly.

"I know that the English literature professor is an arse. I know that there are a bunch of groups on offer, I know that there are two beautiful girls sitting beside me that run an all-girls basketball team that I'm thinking about joining – " I recited subconsciously before being interrupted.

"You think we've beautiful?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Wait what?" I replied.

"You said we're beautiful." Aubrey smirked.

"No, did I really?" I heard my voice quaver uncertainly. They both nodded at me smiling.

"Oh god, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean I meant it because look at both of you, not that I've been looking or anything it's just – " I stammered.

"Becs – " Aubrey started.

"You're both really pretty so it's kind of hard not to look, but I haven't been staring or anything I mean that's a little weird and while I am a very weird person I wouldn't – " I continued hurriedly.

"Becs!" Aubrey exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah?" I said, uncertainly.

"It's fine, it was meant as a compliment right?" Aubrey asked taking my hand in her own. I looked at our hands with wide eyes before looking at Chloe, as she smiled at me reassuringly.

"U-u-uhm yeah." I stuttered, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"Then it's more than fine, it's aca-awesome." Chloe smiled, reaching across Aubrey to tilt my chin up before winking at me.

I grinned lopsidedly at them before the intercom overhead spluttered to life.

"Greetings again Ladies and Gentlemen we will be hitting a little bit of a rough patch in a couple of minutes, so if you're not buckled into your seat please do so now. It will be over shortly." And with a high-pitch whine the intercom shut off.

As if my body had a mind of its own it started shaking as I grabbed the arm rest beside me in a death grip.

"Beca, stand up." Aubrey demanded.

"But the thing said – " I began.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at me. I nodded and begrudgingly released my grip on the arm rest before unbuckling my seatbelt and moving into the aisle, Aubrey following right behind me.

"Alright, go sit in my seat." She said urging me forward.

"But it's yours and – "

"Just do it Beca, please?" She broke in.

"O-okay." I stuttered as the plane shuddered briefly before making my way into Aubrey's seat. Once seated I adjusted my seatbelt until it was practically squeezing the life out of me, only then did I notice that Aubrey had taken my old seat and had already made her adjustments.

"Hey, it's okay." Chloe bumped my shoulder smiling at me. I gave her a very unconvincing smile before facing the front and returning my hands to the arm rests where my nails bit viciously into the hard plastic.

I yelped as we hit another wave of turbulence but before I could start hyperventilating I felt a hand from either side of me grab one of my hands and intertwine them with one of their own. Stiffening I looked at both girls each smiling at me reassuring before squeezing my hands, I relaxed into their touch and came to a sudden realisation.

This is the safest I've felt ever, not just on a plane. What can I possibly make of that?


End file.
